A Glitch's Story
by Theatricalis
Summary: It wasn't her fault she was a glitch. She hadn't always glitched, either. They had all been friends, her and the other racers. But now they shunned her, telling her she wasn't even supposed to exist. Wasn't there anywhere left in Sugar Rush she could call home? / (Pre-movie.)


_"You're not allowed to race anymore. Get lost, glitch girl."_

_"What happened to all of you? We used to be friends-" _

_"Friends? With a mistake like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Now beat it, you aren't welcome here." Taffyta took a lollipop from her pocket and stuck it in her mouth. "Didn't you hear me? Get out of here. You're a glitch, you're not even supposed to exist."_

Vanellope wandered the deserted tracks of Sugar Rush as the rest of the racers celebrated their victories or congratulated the winners. They'd get to race tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day… Would she ever get that chance? She had been a racer before, just like the rest of them. But ever since King Candy showed up, she had had a…slight problem. She would occasionally glitch, usually teleporting a few feet against her will. The other racers had formerly been her friends, but as soon as they found out about her problem, it was like they had forgotten everything about her. They began to shun her, not allowing her to race anymore, destroying whatever carts she built for herself.

"It's not my fault!" she shouted at the sky, desperate for anyone to hear what she had to say. "It's not my fault that I'm a glitch!" Sure enough, as soon as she had said the word "glitch," she unwillingly teleported slightly to her right. She sighed and kicked a small, broken piece of peppermint. "I'm more than just a glitch," she mumbled. "I'm Vanellope von Schweetz. I'm a racer. It's in my code."

After a while, she had wandered into an area of Sugar Rush she had never been to before. It was a tall mountain, hidden and inaccessible just beyond a section of track. Looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched by the others, she started to investigate it a little. There were two lollipops crossed in an "X" on the side of the mountain, boarded up with wafer cookies, as if to hide something. She broke the wafers and hid them, expecting to find an entrance of some sort, but instead found just a solid wall.

"Well this is weird," she remarked, leaning against the newly uncovered wall. As she did, she fell through it and landed on the inside of the mountain. "What the…" She stood up and brushed the excess sugar from her clothes and turned around to look at her surroundings. An unfinished ramp – or was it supposed to be a bridge? – stood over what she thought was a lake of some sort. A sign stood at the edge of the lake and she read it – _Diet Cola Hot Springs: Beware of Falling Mentos_. Looking up, she saw what the sign was warning her of. Hundreds of Mentos hung from the ceiling. Breaking off a piece of candy from the scenery, she threw it directly at them. A couple of Mentos fell from the ceiling and landed in the cola, causing a small explosion.

"Woah."

Making note of this trick, possibly for later use, she started to explore the rest of the mountain. She did need a home, after all, and decided what better place than this? None of the other racers could get in, she assumed. What better place for a mistake than in a mountain that's likely a mistake as well? She would go out later and look for supplies. Perhaps she could be lucky enough to find a deserted cake to sleep on.

Despite not having friends anymore and being told she couldn't do what she was programmed to do, she thought things were starting to get better.

Eventually she would forget that the racers used to be her friends, only remembering their hatred and cruelty to her. She never gave up trying to race, but every time she ended up having to run from King Candy's donut police. She knew everything there was to know about the candy kingdom she lived in. She was probably the only one who knew how to escape Nesquick-sand or that there were tunnels underneath the tracks. And how many other racers knew that double-striped branches on peppermint trees would disappear when you tried to grab them? She had even learned how to control her glitching, somewhat.

Not that that would stop the others from still calling her a mistake.

Despite her banishment, she was quite comfortable in her diet cola mountain. It was safe there. It was her home. She lived somewhat comfortably there for years; lonely, but somewhat happy.

One day she went out for a stroll through the peppermint forest, as she sometimes did. Little did she know that her whole life was about to change as she saw a strange newcomer trying to climb one of the trees.

_Maybe it's a hobo. Why don't I go say hello…_ she thought with a smirk, thinking of how she could mess with the new guy.


End file.
